


Prokletí... [Pozastaveno]

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, More tags later
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	1. V hlavě...

"Ale ne.."zamumlal Shizuo, když se mu začala motat hlava.

_Zrudo! Odporné špinavé monstrum! Jsi na nic.. Jsi nic! A jsi úplně sám. Bojí se tě. Vís to, že? Všichni se bojí monster a ty jsi obrovské monstrum..!_

" Drž hubu!" vyhrkl Shizuo, zatímco se snažil najít telefon.

...

_Jsi přebytečný. Zrudo!_

Shizuo se svalil na gauč.

**Omlouvam se, Tome, ale potřebují volno.. Asi na mě něco leze..**

_Monstrum. Tak odporný!_

_..._

**To je v pořádku. S Voronou to zvladneme.**

_Bez přátel.. Nenáviděný.. Na nic!_

"Ticho!" zavrcel Shizuo.

...

_Prebytecna bestie!!!_

Shizuo se stočil a zavřel oči.

Nesnášel ten hlas v hlavě. Ale nedokázal s tím nic dělat.

Jako vždy prostě musel čekat až to přejde. 

_Ty jsi tak nechutné.. Odporné..  Zemři!_


	2. Nové plány..

Izaya se rozhlédl s podmračeným výrazem, při snaze najít blonďatého muže v barmanském oblečení.

Shizuo ale nebyl k nalezení, což Izayu začalo vytáčet. Zrovna dnes, když si udělal den volna.

Svitla mu naděje, když se na ulici objevil Tom a Vorona.

Izaya zůstal schovaný v boční uličce a čekal na blonďáka až se ukáže, ale ti dva kráčeli sami.

Izaya se nad tím zamračil.

"Tom-san!" ozval se nadšený výkřik.

Kolem uličky ve které byl schovaný Izaya, proběhla malá Akane. Nadšením obejmula Toma kolem pasu a stejně rychle se zase odtáhla. Voroně nevěnovala ani jeden pohled.

"Oh.. ahoj.." usmál se Tom.

"Kde je velký bráška Shizuo?" zeptala se Akane se zájmem a rozhlédla se.

"Doma. Psal že je mu špatně." odpověděl Tom.

Akane se na tváři objevilo zklamání.

"Promiň maličká.." řekl Tom.

Izaya nepotřeboval vědět víc. S šibalským úsměvem na tváři se otočil a vyrazil k Shizuovi domů.

Mohl by ukázat Shizuovi svou starostlivou stránku.. ale jen pokud bude Shizuo hodný pacient.


	3. Šok

Shizuo se rozkašlal.

Tak že by přece jen byl nemocný? No rozhodně mu není zrovna nejlíp.

Hlas v jeho hlavě, který ho jen shazuje a nadáv mu, je už dost špatná situace, ale být i nemocný.. Ne, tohle už nemůže být horší.

"Shizu-chan~, tvůj byt páchne po cigaretách."

Shizuo sebou trhl. "Co tady..?!"

_Vyhoď ho! Zabí ho! Dělej!_

"Ah tady jsi.." zavrkal Izaya a vykoukl zpoza gauče.

_Zbav se ho.. Až zemře, nebude žádné násilí!_

"Vypadáš strašně.." pousmál se Izaya.

"Vypadni!" Shizuo se po něm ohnal, ale místo očekávaného výsledku, sklouzl Shizuo z gauče na zem.

Izaya přeskočil gauč a klekl si k jeho hlavě. "Zachovej klid, Shizu-chan, jsem tady, abych se o tebe postaral." řekl s nadšeným úsměvem.

_Jedna rána.. Stačí to. Zvedni stůl sra.. zGh!_

"Hmm.. myslím, že máš horečku.." prohodil Izaya a stáhl ruku z jeho čela, než vstal a odešel do kuchyně.

Shizuo překvapeně zíral na strop. "Co to.. bylo..?" šeptl neslyšně.

_Dělej! Pojď.. Ten Hajzl se tady promenáduje jako by mu to tady patřilo..! To si nenecháme líbit, že ne? Je to přece náš byt!_

Shizuo se pracně vytáhl do sedu. Asi se mu to jen zdálo.

"Tady máš čaj!" ozval se Izaya a klekl si před Shizuu.

_Určitě je to otrávené!_

"A jsem si celkem jistý, že ti bude lépe v posteli." dodal Izaya.

Shizuo si podezíravě prohlížel hrnek, který mu informátor podával. "Proč to děláš..?"

_Nemluv na něj.. Je to jen hloupý Flea! Chrstni mu to do obličeje a zbav se ho!_

"Co je to za hloupou otázku? Já přece nechci, aby moje monstrum bylo nemocné." usmál se Izaya.

_Ha! Slyšíš ho?! Už tedy chápeš..? I pro toho jediného, který se k tobě dobrovolně vrací, jsi Monstrum! Odporné.._

Shizuo sklopil hlavu a zavřel oči. "Běž pryč a nech mě být..!" zavrčel.

"Odejdu, až budu chtít." uculil se Izaya, ale z hlasu šlo poznat, že se začíná zlobit.

_Dovol mi otázku, Zrůdo. Komu jsi to říkal..? Oh.. tak oboum, ale znělo to v jednotném čísle.._

Shizuo se zamračil.

_Zvedni stůl a sejmi ho! Nemá tady být! Vyhoď ho z okna, to bude.. gaZcH!_

Shizuo prudce otevřel oči.

Hlas mlčel.

Shizuo pohlédl na Izayu, který položil ruku na jeho čelo a poté mu prohrábl vlasy.

"Pojď do postele, Idiote." řekl s lehkým úsměvem Izaya. "Musíš to vyležet.." informoval, než vstal a zavedl ho do ložnice.

Shizuo se nebránil, jelikož byl v šoku z toho, že je ticho.

Ticho v jeho hlavě.

Hlas mlčel, což se nikdy nestalo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Sen

_No tak, nebuď naivní. Budou se ti smát a považovat tě za blázna._

Shizuo se podíval na své papuče.

Musel to vědět. Ať už si hlas říká co chce. 

_Já tě varoval._

Shizuo váhavě vstoupil do kuchyně. "Mami?"

Namiko stojící u plotny se podívala na šestiletého syna. "Ano, zlato?" poté se otočila zpět k hrnci. 

Shizuo zaváhal.

Tohle ještě nikomu neřekl. Teda, jednou ano. Kasukemu, ale tehdy byl jeho bratr batole a spal.

_Ještě můžeš couvnout._

To že promluvil dalo Shizuovi sebedůvěru.

"Ehm jak se tomu říká, když někdo vidí někoho a slyší někoho, ale ostatní ne?" zeptal se.

Chtěl to vědět, byl rozhodnut. Ale přesto se mu třásl hlas.

"O čem to mluvíš? Myslíš imaginární věci?"

Shizuo přikývl, přestože se Namiko nedívala. 

To bylo to slovo! Ne, vlastně ne. V Shizuově případě šlo o něco jiného.

"Takže.. když ho vidím a slyším jen já.. tak je ima.. imagirání?"

"Imaginární. Ano, je." Namiko se zamračila, jelikož hrnec na plotně začal zlobit.

"Ale když je imagi... Jakto, že mě může uhodit?"

"..Cože?! Co to povídáš za nesmysl?"

"Ale já..."

"Shizuo, běž. Já teď nemám čas!"

"Ale..." Shizuo se stáhl. Po zaváhání opustil kuchyň a zamířil do pokoje.

_No neříkal jsem to? Akorát jsi ji naštval._

Malý Shizuo se vyškrábal na postel, kde se schoulil do klubíčka.

_Máš jen mě, rozumíš?_

Shizuo jen tiše souhlasil. 

 

*-*

 

Shizuo otevřel oči. 

Všude kolem byla jen tma... Kde to..? Oh jistě, zase jen sen.

Shizuo se posadil a s hlubokým povzdechem si prohrábl vlasy.

Tenhle sen neměl rád. Na druhou stranu, dnes končil celkem hezky. Jindy se mu podaří během snu matku zranit a párkrát ji už dokonce zabil.

Tenhle sen se mu zdával už tolikrát, že už netušil, jak se to vlastně stalo ve skutečnosti.

Shizuo se otočil čelem k nočnímu stolku, aby si vzal cigaretu, ale zarazil se, když uviděl hrnek čaje.

Chvíli trvalo, než si vzpomněl na Izayovu návštěvu.

Shizuo se rozhlédl. V pokoji byl sám, Flea už nejspíš odešel.

_Ano! Ten bastard si přišel a zase odešel. Choval se tady jako by mu to tady patřilo! Co když sem chodí častěji, huh?! Napadlo tě to?! Samozřejmě, že tě to napadlo!_

"Sklapni!" zavrčel Shizuo a natáhl se po čaji. 

Byly dvě ráno. Třeba se mu podaří ještě usnout.

_Spát?! Ne! Měl by si zjistit, jestli ten idiot tady něco neprovedl. Jestli tady něco nenechal a nebo naopak něco vzal!_

"Na chvíli ti vzal hlas. To mi stačí." šeptl Shizuo. Nabyl si tím jistý, ale věřil tomu.

Ještě jednou se napil a poté odložil hrnek. 

Hlas po zbytek večera nepromluvil.

Shizuo byl rád. Měl alespoň možnost usnout. 

 


End file.
